The Dark Kalinka
by Fire Catt
Summary: Alucard and D are madly inlove. Their love child, Kalinka, graced their lives, but will the child be to much for them? Yoai, Lemon, Mpreg, and so much more...
1. Chapter 1

This what I get for watch Hellsing and VHD, while listening to Russian Red Army Music

Kalinka is a russian song by the way...

Kalinka (Ka Ka lean)

* * *

Alucard smiled as he walked about the dark mansion, soft music flowing about the bare housing echoing in a Russian fashion '_Kalinka_' it sang so lovingly. He smiled thinking of his youthful boy, the black haired vampire was the joy of his life besides killing, but that was most commonly shared; D emerged from a room looking up at the taller vampire. Alucard licked his lips as he saw fresh fang marks on his hunter's collarbone, the said hunter's eye brow raised "Alucard, what dirty thought is passing your mind" he asked calmly, "You" the dark being purred grabbing hold of D's waist and pulling him close. "Kalinka is napping" murmured the dhampir, seduction soothingly called in his voice, the No-Life king shivered as excitement screamed to him in his mind, "My little dhampir, you ready to have another?" his voice showing his mood, dirty thoughts showing in his mind like a XXX theater, he couldn't wait for D's lips and his left hand.

They may have done it more times then a rabbit orgy, but Alucard nor D never stopped enjoying their bed room games, their love life would last as long as they do. Forever they would enjoy the feeling over the other, in a coffin, in a bed, on Integra's desk, even on the blood of past victims or enemies; they suspect that's when Kalinka was conceived.

Kalinka, so prefect in his own being, his long dark hair like Alucard's raven black mane, it laid straight and flowing from its much care; his face a wonderful mixture of his parents' features, his skin as white and textured like smooth marble like D's own flesh, his eyes a bright icy blue just like the dhampir's own piecing orbs. His teeth were razor sharp and menacing as the Kingly father's, his personality was one thing that made the child so beloved; Kalinka acted just like Alucard, his blood lust was amazing for some one so young. He would laugh manically like his daddy, be covered in the red blood, dripping from his clothing and being making Alucard fill with pride; Kalinka would hiss and laugh at the paladin Alexander Anderson as he came around, the little blood sucker thought it good fun when his Father's head would fall and roll about on the ground before melting to regenerate.

Alucard's world revolved around his son and his lover now, he would simply howl with laughter as Kalinka set out to kill with the dismay of D sounding clearly.

* * *

Alucard slammed into the hunter, who howled and arched in ungodly ways, they made passionate love whenever they were alone long enough to undress, he slammed in again "Alucard!" his name rang through the room, he leaned down to whisper to his lover, "Hush, my love, we do not want to wake Kalinka" he purred licking the dhampirs neck becoming high with pleasure. His massive self made D's thin frame bleed slightly, with that Alucard would become drugged from the hunter's scent, his mouth watered from the smell of the blood, his stomach growled as he grew hungry.

D panted, his tongue hung in between his fangs, he felt pressure in the back of throat, he wanted to howl about it, but Alucard was right, if he was anymore louder Kalinka would awake in a fit. "Alucard, I feel it in my throat" he whispered with a slight moan, the said male chuckled before driving in harder and harder. D's eyes rolled back into his head, both hands clutching the side of coffin, even his left hand bit down on the black sides, his body seized up as he sucked a breath inward sharply.

Alucard smiled as he saw D about to scream, but smashed his mouth to his lover's before the shrill sound could escape, his long tongue traveling down the other's throat; D's throat shook from his silent scream, he bowed back as he felt heat shoot into him.

Alucard hung over D, panting with victory, D's thin toned legs hung off the No-Life King's hips his feet in the air, the dhampir hung out of the coffin, his head resting on the carpeted flooring with his hair as a chocolate pillow. He felt the coffin dig into his lower back, but his was to focused on Alucard's wondering mouth which was suckling his lower stomach, he was also feeling the white hot seed drip out of his body.

Alucard was in bliss, he was jammed into his lover, D's end was smash against the coffin's head with Alucard's member far into him and both men basked in the after glow of the awesome sex.

Hopefully Kalinka would end up with a younger sibling, most would believe that the two would hate to have children, but after Kalinka graced their lives with blood and gore, they wanted more then one and that it's self added to their sex drive…

* * *

I like how this chapter turned out, so I may write more because I fell in Lover with Kalinka's character and the relationship between D and Alucard...

Thanks for reading!

Loves!


	2. Chapter 2

Kalinka sat in his father's throne, his hair framing his slender body his eyes glowing in the darkness, he sighed, boredom cursing his mind. He stared off into the never ending darkness, leaned back into the throne as he heard his smaller father enter the room "Kalinka" he called to the youth, "Daddy, how was I born?" he asked his eyes growing brighter at the thought of things, "Kalinka, wouldn't you rather be out and about with your father?" D asked walking closer to his son, "I rather hear, how I was brought into this world" he said calmly. "You clawed your way out" D said calmly looking to his child, "I carried you for about a year and you clawed your way out in the end" he ran his fingers through his son's hair, "You couldn't care if I lived or died, you simply wanted to meet your other father" he cooed, his young son smiled and laughed. "I wasn't disappointed by him and I'm amazed how you lived through that" his higher pitched voice sounded, he was amused by the story, amused that at a newborn he could have killed his father. "your lucky your not a half breed mutt" D purred to his son, Kalinka stopped, his amusement flushed from his body, "but you are" he murmured, "Your life could have gone one way or another" D growled, "You could have had a human mother and killed her and be a human with strange powers, but you are a vampire" D kissed his son's pearly and soft cheek before backing away and out of the room…

* * *

'You couldn't care if I lived or died' It echoed in his head as he sat in the godly throne, was he really that cold? He thought he loved his parents, he truly believed that. He never could have guessed he didn't care about his dhampir father, but now after that echoed in his head he rethought it all.

He knew when his Hell bound father wasn't around, D, his more womanly father cared for him sweetly. Years that Kalinka grew from a baby he fed off him and knew to well he wasn't a gentle feeder; he was greedy and rough and was never scolded for breaking his father's collar bone repeatedly. He knew he did such things, but never dwelled on them so, maybe he now realized he was a spoiled brat.

He bit his lip so sharply that black blood rolled out in a disgusting fashion, he wiped it away with his hand and looked at with dazed eyes, he stuck out his long slender tongue and dragged it across his hand to taste his black thick blood. He sucked it back in and hackled about to be sick. Was that his real blood? He was truly a monster now.

He stood and closed his eyes; he could hear his fathers about the large manner, so he simply started way from the manner. He was off the grounds before he started westward on his own. You could say he was more willing to go find himself now. Prove to him self he was not some little Monster Brat…

* * *

D walked about the manner, always wondering, he knew this would always happen. He was a traveler, nomadic, but now he lived in this haunted ungodly manner, with his lover and son amongst the devils and demons souls running wild.

He remembered to well on how he ended up here. He was one month short of a year and he ran from Alucard in fear of his own life and his unborn baby's life; damn how he was wrong about it all! He thought the cold blooded monster was going to kill their baby made from their heated nights, but when he hit the floor after a small blood covered hand reached out of his stomach he knew he needed Alucard by his side.

He lay under the demonic symbols as he felt his baby ripping it's self from his organs and being, he felt the power the infant stored. D even remembered the moment Kalinka turned and looked down at his birth father, his eyes where red, but not from the blood. Kalinka's blank face looked down at D with such emptiness, chuddy and new to the world he should have been dubbed a satanic baby, but all the dhampir could do was pull his monster off spring from his guts and cuddle the new born.

He even looked to Alucard with his guts spilled out on the floor "You could never kill our baby" he stated before closing his eyes ready to die, he knew it retained only but truth for what new born baby could claw it's way out and into the world and yet not be smart enough to know what it felt as it hit the cold dusty air of the old manner…


	3. Chapter 3

D listened to an old music box that echoed the halls so darkly, it was about morning and he knew now Kalinka must go to sleep. He looked about for his dark off spring, the sad chirps of the old rotten box would sure to calm the little devil, that's why it played when it was time for the off spring to sleep.

D began to worry, he looked for his child in all his normal spots, he started to call the youths name softly not wanting Alucard to notice something as about the mansion; more less something not about the grounds at all.

It was sure that the Kingly Vampire would scold if his beloved only child was lost because his mate was carless to leave the child alone.

D passed a window he looked out to see his old black metal horse, he remember when Kalinka took it apart, he walked out to tend to his baby to see the toddler holding the Horse's head glaring into its eyes. He claimed the beast snorted and raised his hoof to him, but D knew he was fibbed; a robot horse does not more when it was off.

He didn't care he simple scooped up his hateful off spring and returned Kalinka to the dark domain of the haunted chapel of the mansion, back into the dark life of vampires.

D's shocking blue eyes began to turn red as his heart began to beat quicken panic finally screaming at his thin body, he knew know that his child had left when his careless eyes gazed upon a destroyed gate and fence. He knew no human could rip apart a black rod fence, he shook and a shiver twitched his body, he turned and ran to his lover…

* * *

"Alucard!" his voice shrieked, "Kalinka! Our Baby is Gone! Oh Kalinka!" He wept historically as he clung to his Lover, "Alucard!" his blue eyes dripped…

Like they did in the meadow the night they met.

D looked over his shoulder as he held his robotic horse's reins, hand out toward some fireflies that floated about his thin being. His long lashes batting; he spotted the other vampire simply but his red clothing in such a blue tinted night, he smirked "Stay away I'm in to good of a mood" he sang slightly, he was in a wonderful mood.

Alucard smirked and held his black gun tightly, "Such a beautiful being should be in a good mood" D mouth twitched as he turned to look at the great one…

* * *

"Alucad!" his horrific voice called pulling the king back to his dark world, "What happen if he gets killed!" he screamed. Alucard pushed his lover back, "You said I could not kill him" he stated simply standing from his alter, "Why could anything else?" D froze, realizing the words. "He is simply a child, let him play. You have other things to worry about" His deep voice echoed softly from the stone walls.

D thought, he couldn't find one thing he knew of that he should be worrying about besides his missing son, he breathed sharply inward before walking toward an exit in the black halls. Soft chanting voices murmured after him, he simply ignore the long dead monks as he walked out into the dried gardens and way toward the gate, he knew Kalinka carried himself faster but he was still willing to hunt for the youth…

* * *

The thoughts of his lover haunted him now continuously now.

"So you are Alucard?" D's voice carried sweetly yet plain and uninterested in the other being, "Yes, and you must be Hunter D?" "It's just D, I don't do much hunting now" Alucard moved closer but the dhampir simply shrugged away. His metallic horses grunting and shifting slightly, "I've heard many things" Alucard whispered, "You're the first dhampir I've met in my life time" his voice soothing called D skin prickle and the soft hair on his neck rose…


	4. Chapter 4

Due to the wonderful comments wanting more and assuming the couple is incest. My coming back chapter is a tid bit of Alucard's past and how he became a King of Vampires. Yes, in the anime his real name is Dracula, even though this chapter doesn't reveal how but Dracula will be treated as a title. The story obviously varies from the anime, but I do wish to add depth and work in all the ideas I've collected over the years. This story will belong and hopefully filled with surprises with all the twists and turns I wish to add in.

Alucard's red thirsty eyes looked to a far wall, a small picture hung, the only item not covered with decaying dust. He held on to his lover as they rested in his throne, he glanced down at his limp companion. He remembered his early life, such a care free life.

The picture contained a younger him in exotic styled armor, his tall being stood next to an even taller being. But their difference was vast; the massive man wore blue and white robes and had a large cross around his neck, long blond locks and his face were thin and tan, he looked alive.

Alucard in his younger years always looked dead, his brood was all the same color, so they all looked dead, but they were raised in the darkness of an underworld and caves. His father was a consular of a great king, back before humans were a force.

His father was strangely evil, always looking for a way for his kin to rule the underworld, but strangely enough a non-vampire was not strong enough to obtain such power. So they spent their lives damned and demented. Lesser demons are all they were; Alucard was the youngest and only survivor of his brood.

He smirked when he remembered his unmentionable name, his original name; he was glad he no longer cared it. He thought fondly of his rebirth.

His rebirth of sorts happened during a mild war, one over land; he controlled a section of undead. To herd him into the center of a camp of trespassing mortals, he remained a distance, but that made him bold. He never thought a raging troll would leap on to him and rip him to pieces.

He was dead instantly, left in pieces before the monster continued to crush the physical plague of zombies.

But looking on was the King, and by his side was Alucard's father who began weeping. His youngest son was to carry on their fame through blood-lust and to enter the King's guard, but he watched him die.

"My King! Save my son!" He cried as he fell to his knee, "Please!" The king looked over him, before he pointed to another man who stood opposing. The other was the one in the picture.

"Son of Adam and Eve" He addressed the taller man, "God of vampires, save that one soul and I'll give one of mine." The tall man, called simply Cain, bowed to his king.

Cain had no master, but he followed the king because he was in love with his younger sister. So Cain went to Alucard's remains and spent the rest of the battle sewing him back together with a sliver needle and the threads from his blue and white robes.

Once he was finished he dug a shallow grave and bit the warrior's neck before burying him, he turned and left, but Alucard's father wept over his grave, "He is still dead!" Cain continued, "He will always be dead" he whispered.

Time was unkind, Alucard's father was carried away by his older brother as he grew weak waiting for some result, but the rest of the story was lost to Alucard; He was dead and had only heard the legend by being retold, but all he did remember was crawling to the surface.

He gasped for air, but it did not satisfy. He was weak and through fighting black-outs and pain he found himself outside a lighted tent. The beings inside were foreign unfamiliar, but before he could register the situation he leapt forth and murdered him. He ate on them until they were all dead, covered in blood he felt stronger. But as he was busy in his blood drinking frenzy he fell short to notice the screams of an infant, after sometime when his brain cleared he noticed a small cage with a naked baby inside.

He approached it and tore the metal apart and looked at the fat, pale baby. "You saved it" Alucard whipped around to see Cain, he knew who the man was, "What?" Cain walked pass Alucard, "You killed the humans" the vampire god picked up the infant, "They stole it from its mother" Alucard sat in disbelief as Cain showed him the naked infant, "You will raise it" "Why should I?" Alucard snapped in his youth, but he was slapped. "You are vampire now, due to my compassion" Cain handed him the baby, "Now you'll raise it due to your compassion"

Alucard did have another name when he was "lesser demon" but no human tongue could say it, so I left if out. Also the baby is genderless now, but I will say it's not D. Before Alucard died there were no humans, but once Alucard rose as a Vampire there were humans. That's how long it took for him to be "rebirthed" also other supernatural creatures were common but with the rise of humans hey started disappearing. So, in short sorry for a sloppy chapter and for those who are concerned about Kalinka he is simply traveling on foot into distances. Integra will show be either mentioned or shown, but she is very much alive. Also every character mentioned will be showing up and some more. So I come back to the story do to the deep rootedness that yet has been revealed. Thank you for your love.


End file.
